A New Plan, A New Way - Deleted Scenes
by RealaCarsona
Summary: Number of Outtakes from my main fic, little moments that I mentioned but were never seen. Hope you enjoy! Don't read if you haven't read A New Plan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Deleted Scene from chapter 71 of A New Plan, what happens to prompt Raven to go running for Clarke. A couple of people have asked me what happened so I thought I'd let you guys know :)**

"Ontari stop it." Raven groaned, rolling over to face her girlfriend, who was twirling round two weighted fighting staffs expertly as she ducked and weaved around their room, "Clarke said you were banned from training until the near mortal wound you took heals."

Ontari smiled at her as she turned back again, still maintaining her quick pace, "Relax Raven, I cannot just stop training for a month, I will be fine."

"Really because-" Raven started as she sat up, before freezing as she noticed the black patch that was spreading across Ontari's shirt front. "Ontari stop now!" Raven barked out, prompting her girlfriend to finally pause and look at her questioningly.

"The blood, oh my god, why is there so much of it? Sit down now." Raven ordered as she pulled up her shirt, seeing that Ontari's night blood had soaked right through the bandages and was showing no sign of stopping.

"Relax Raven, I'm sure it's fine." Ontari said quickly, attempting to sound soothing, which failed as Raven's eyes snapped up to her face.

Ontari's hands jerked to her ears at Raven's shriek, "Relax! You're bleeding everywhere and you're telling me to relax?! Come with me!"

There was no room for Ontari to protest as Raven grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her up, pulling her towards the small bathroom attached to her room, "Sit in there." She said, her voice dangerously low as she pointed at the bath.

Rolling her eyes, Ontari just leaned back against the edge of the tub. "I'm fine, I promise, want to see something funny?" She offered in a dismissive tone, trying to lift Raven's mood.

"No I don't. Stop trying to distract me, I'm angry at you for not listening to your doctor."

Ontari waved her off, lowering a hand to her bandages and then carefully circling her eyes with the unnaturally coloured blood before dragging her fingers down on either side in a rough imitation of Lexa's warpaint. "Do you think this is what Lexa does when her paint runs out at war and she can't get hold of any more?"

The attempt at humour fell flat as Raven's glare turned murderous and she ushered Ontari into the bath, "You stay! I'm going to get Clarke, and don't you dare get out of that tub, I don't want you getting blood anywhere."

And then she turned and stalked out of the room, muttering all the death threats that she would never actually say aloud to the girl she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Alice S Jaxon, this one I wrote specifically for you :) Because you asked in your review for New Plan, so I hope you like it.**

Standing in front of the stables, Octavia suddenly felt sick to her stomach as she looked up at the towering beast that was Lexa's horse.

Raven sniggered from behind her, Ontari's arm resting lightly across her shoulders as she taunted her friend, "Scared Octavia? Because if so, all you have to do is say."

Clarke sighed, leaning back against the fence that Lexa was sitting on, "Why do you insist on pulling these stupid stunts O?"

Grinning Lexa shook her head as Octavia opened her mouth hesitantly, "Because Raven dared you to is not an acceptable excuse for being an idiot."

As Octavia glared at her, Lincoln gently touched her arm, "Seriously Octavia, this is not a good idea. Heda? Please stop this?" He turned to Lexa pleadingly.

Lexa paused, considering just commanding Octavia to step away but after a moment she shook her head, "If she is hellbent on doing it then I won't stop her. Maybe it will teach her to be less reckless."

"Octavia?" Lincoln turned back to his girlfriend, a defeated look on his face now that Lexa had decided that she wouldn't step in.

Shrugging him off apologetically, she turned away and offered out the carrot that she was grasping tightly in her fingers out to the horse. Looking away and holding her breath as she waited to see what it would do.

They all leaned in, watching carefully as the beast sniffed at her hand before gently taking the vegetable in it's teeth and pulling firmly, biting it in two quickly.

Raven looked bored as Octavia let out a sigh of relief, but then the horse snapped it's teeth around her arm which she still hadn't pulled back yet.

Octavia cried out, trying to pull back unsuccessfully as Lexa jumped forwards from where she was sitting and placed her hands on her horses head, whispering to him soothingly and slipping her fingers into his mouth around Octavia's arm to press them against the roof of his mouth until he released his grip on the other girl.

Lincoln caught Octavia as she fell backwards, Clarke quickly moving to her and pulling up the sleeve so she could see the damage. The bruising was already spreading, an ugly purple color already covering the majority of her forearm.

"You were lucky that you had your jacket on." She said after a minute, "You'll be fine, but let's avoid doing that again."

"What did you really gain from that?" Lincoln asked in exasperation as she groaned and clutched her arm to her chest, nodding when Clarke ordered to come over to her room later that evening so she could check on it.

"It was the principle of the thing." Was the only thing she offered in explanation.


End file.
